


I'm Yours, You're Mine

by chynnawrites



Series: Wedding [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: The wedding is over and now it's time for them to spend some time together





	

“Seb, can we go home yet?” I whispered as we sat at the table, the sky growing dark around us. Speeches had all been given, plenty of drinks had been had, and everyone had danced. So much dancing and drinking. I was more than ready to leave and be alone with him for the first time all day.

“Mireasa mea frumoasa. Come on. We’ll tell everyone goodnight and then we’ll go home.” He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck before standing up. He cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention.

“On behalf of my lovely bride and myself, thank you all for taking part in our special day. While we have greatly appreciated your company, I believe as the night grows darker, we are both eager to spend some much needed time together.” Sebastian grinned and looked down at me, extending a hand. I took it gently and stood up gracefully as I smiled at our families and friends. Chris and Charlie looked at us and smiled.

“We got the clean-up covered, guys. You go on.” Chris winked at us and grinned, his puppy dog look dialed to 100. Sebastian and I started walking to the car as Charlie and our families watched.

“Enjoy Vienna!” Charlie shouted as we got into the car, which had been decorated by our bridal party. Sebastian droves us back to the home we’d been sharing for a year, my hand wrapped in his the entire ride. My heart felt like it was going to burst when he helped me out of the car, his strong arms sweeping me off my feet before he carried me inside. Something in the air felt different when he carried me upstairs, something more romantic. 

“You look so beautiful. My angelic bride.” Sebastian crooned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and those perfect lips kissed my neck. I felt chills go through my body when he spoke and a smile spread on my lips as I turned to face him.

“I love you, my dashing husband.” I whispered against his lips as I started undoing his tie. “All mine.” I added with a small bite on his lip as I pushed his jacket down his arms.

“And you’re all mine, printesă.” He whispered in my ear before turning me around to look in the mirror. He kissed along my shoulder before letting my hair down. I felt it cascade down my back and no sooner was it down, Sebastian buried his face in it, letting out soft moans. His hands ran over my covered curves before going up my back. His fingers made quick work of the laces that went up my back. He pulled them out and the dress fell around my feet and left me almost bare against him.

“You are just so beautiful. Inside and out.” He cooed against my neck, running his hands over my body and setting every part of me on fire.

“Sebastian.” I whimpered quietly as he kissed and nipped my skin before a small moan left my lips. I turned to face him and slid my white underwear down my legs before kissing him. “Stop making me wait.” I pouted, giving him my best puppy eyes and nipping his bottom lip.

“No more waiting.” He whispered and kissed me deeply as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He set me down and finished undressing himself before bending down to kiss me. I pulled him down and rolled us so he was under me, our bodies pulled close as I guided him into me. He let out a low groan against my lips as he thrusted into me. 

“I love you, Sebastian.” I panted against his lips and pressed my forehead against his. His hands landed on my hips and gripped me tight as I rolled my hips against his.

“I love you, Corinne.” He whispered. “Iţi aparţin, printesă.” He panted into my neck as I started rocking my hips and grabbing his hair. 

“You’re all mine, baby.” I groaned and brought his eyes to meet mine. I kissed him deeply, pressing my body against his and bouncing. 

“All yours.” He affirmed and wrapped a hand in my hair as the other wrapped around my waist. He thrusted his hips and let out a long moan against my lips. He thrusted his hips as I pushed him back on the bed and rolled us over so he was on top of me. 

“And I’m all yours. Forever.” I panted as my legs wrapped around his waist. He started thrusting into me gently, moaning against my lips. He rolled his hips and grabbed one of my hands, pinning it above my head. He locked his eyes with mine as he started trusting harder into me. My other hand found its’ way to his back and my nails dug into his back as he thrusted and rolled his hips against mine. He buried his head in my neck, coating my skin in his warm breaths.

“Please. Please don’t stop, Sebastian.” I whimpered, my body shaking against him.

“As you wish, printesă.” He crooned in my ear and pounded his hips harder. I buried my face in his neck and let out a muffled cry of pleasure as I squeezed his hand, my nails digging into his back.

He pumped his hips harder, making me cry out, muffled against his neck. He moaned against my neck, the sounds like a symphony to my ears. I dug my nails deeper into his back and he let out a roar. 

“Rin!” He screamed as he thrusted impossibly deeper before spilling into me. I squeezed his hand as my body arched against his. My body writhed as my release ripped through me, causing loud cries to come from me.

We both collapsed as we breathed heavily, holding each other close. I listened to his heart racing and felt like my own was going to bust out of my chest. I looked at him and smiled as we faced each other, my fingers running over his jaw.

“My husband.” I whispered and curled up to him. His arms wrapped around me as I started tearing up at how beautifully perfect the day had been. 

“My beautiful wife.” Sebastian crooned and kissed my forehead. “You’re going to love Vienna. It’s so beautiful in the fall.” He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

“It’s fall there? That means there will be plenty of time for cuddling up with my husband then.” I chuckled and kissed his neck, my fingers playing with the hair on his neck. 

“Oh definitely. There will be lots of cuddling.” He said sweetly and kissed my forehead and cheeks. “Thank you, iubită.” He cooed and met my eyes.

“For what, my dear?” I asked sleepily and nuzzled up to him.

“For making me the absolute luckiest man alive. And I know I’ll continue to be the luckiest man alive as long as we’re together.” He whispered as I rested my head on his chest and yawned.

“I love you, Sebastian. Forever.” I murmured before my eyes closed.

“I love you too, Corinne. Forever.” I heard Sebastian mutter as I fell asleep, the day replaying in my mind.


End file.
